


A Distraction

by zindori (Zinthezinner)



Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lovesickness, Murder, Obsession, Stabbing, Trans Hikawa Hina, Trans Hikawa Sayo, Yandere, Yandere!Hikawa Sayo, self-harm is mentioned in a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/zindori
Summary: Sayo takes care of a distraction.More in the notes.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Hikawa Sayo
Series: BanG Dream! Girls Yandere Chain! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> If you get thoughts about doing the actions presented in this work, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort about it.
> 
> This one's quite a bit longer than usual, and certainly longer than the last one! I'm proud, I got this done in one day.
> 
> I will beat sa/yo\hi/na shippers with their own teeth if they so much as look at this, by the way. Hina loves her sister in a familial way, not a romantic and/or sexual way.

“Onee-chan?” came from behind the door, startling Sayo from her thoughts and her drink.  
  
“Hina! What is it?”  
“Can we talk for a bit?”  
“N-”  
  
Sayo considered it for a moment. It’d be weird for her to not let her talk now that they’re… kind of friends again. She sighed.  
  
“Alright, come in.”  
“Thanks!”  
  
Hina opened the door carefully, which was refreshing. She sat on the bed.  
  
“Takin’ a break?”  
“For efficiency, yes. I’m not Imai-san, I can give myself enough time for water.”  
“Only… you’ve been sitting here not playing for over half an hour? What’s up with that?”  
  
She had been? It didn’t feel like it.  
  
“I… I-”  
“You’ve been actin’ kinda funny lately, y’know?”  
“‘Funny’?”  
“Yeah! Like, black-screening more than usual, muttering to yourself more than usual, shaking randomly, doin’... whatever this is! It’s… spooky almost? You’re like a demonic parasite host in a horror movie!” Hina informed her, adding hand gestures for emphasis.  
  
“Hina, don’t be insensitive. And don’t be absurd, either. I’m fine.”  
“Then what’s the dealio, hm?”  
“There is no ‘dealio’, everything’s normal.”  
“I don’t have to exorcise ya, do I? I’ll do it. I’ll get the gang together and do it. Eve-chan would be good at that kinda thing, I think, but I dunno about the others…”  
“There’s no need to exorcise me, I’m just dealing with some things right now.”  
“On your own?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you are dealing with things?”  
“I.”  
  
Well, she’s got her there.  
  
“Well…”  
  
Hina put her face uncomfortably close.  
  
“I don’t think you’re dealin’ with it in a boppin’ way, sister dearest. And I think you need to talk it out! And if you need to talk it out, why not with me? We’re family, aren’t we? I won’t judge, no matter what it is, promise!”  
“You say that, and yet-”  
“I won’t! I super duper wicked won’t! You’re my bestest twin, and there’s no way I’d betray your trust like that. I won’t tell a soul, no matter how bad it is.”  
  
She seemed… sincere, not that Hina was any good at lying anyway. Not to her. Not now.  
  
“Pleeeeeeeease?”  
“I’m not sure what to say here.”  
“Just start from the beginning, go to the middle, and finish with the endy bit! Simple as! Although I get it if you go on tangents in the middle, that happens sometimes.”  
“Right.”  
“Mhm!”  
  
Sayo shifted uncomfortably. She really should tell her at least part of it, if only to shut her up.  
  
“You’re sure you want to hear it?”  
“You bet I am! I wanna help, even if all I can do is hear ya out.”  
“Got it.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, and then another, the older twin began.  
  
“So, there’s this girl that I like, an-”  
“WHAAAAAAT?”  
“Hina! Quiet!”  
“Whaaaaaat?” she whispered.  
  
“I thought you were aroace!”  
“So did I.”  
“So what changed? Is she pretty? What’s her name? Do I know her?”  
“Classified.”  
“What? No, c’mon. C’monnnn, we got this far!”  
“And then you yelled, yes. We’re done here.”  
“Nooooooo!”  
“Please, Hina.”  
“Don’t you wanna sort it out though? I’m supposed to listen to all of it!”  
  
Hina put on her puppy-dog eyes, which reminded her of her darling. Her darling was so good at those…  
  
Fine. She should get it out.  
  
“Fine.”  
“Wait, for reals?”  
“Yes, if you can keep calm.”  
“I can totally keep my cool, watch.”  
  
Hina put on her approximation of a casual pokerface, which lasted maybe 3 seconds before her face reverted to its more normal state of excitement.  
  
“So yeah, you were saying?”  
“I was saying that there’s a girl that I like, and that it’s my first crush.”  
“Awwww~”  
“Yes. You know her. Her name is Hanazono Tae-”  
“O-Tae-chan?!?”  
  
Fuck’s sakes. Sayo put her water bottle down.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
The younger twin started vibrating in excitement. It was obvious that she was trying her best to not explode with questions and happiness.  
  
“I like her a normal amount,” Sayo lied, “and I’m trying to get over it.”  
“Why get over it? You should totally go for her!”  
“It’s a distraction. I don’t need a love interest.”  
  
Not the whole truth, but believable enough.  
  
“When’d ya figure it out though?”  
“Two weeks and three days ago.”  
“I understand.”  
  
No, she didn’t understand. Nobody understood. It’s agony, being attracted to Tae, and nobody got it.  
  
Frustrated, Sayo responded.  
  
“We’re done here.”  
“We are?”  
“We are.”  
“Did I help?”  
  
Not really, no.  
  
“Yes, thank you. I’ll think more on it.”  
“Neato! I’ll see you around, yeah?”  
  
Sayo nodded, and Hina got up and left.  
  
Roselia’s guitarist collapsed onto the firm mattress below her.  
  


* * *

  
One week later, and Sayo couldn’t get ‘go for her’ out of her mind. More than that, she couldn’t get Tae out of her mind.  
  
The girl infuriated her with how mushy Sayo’s brain went around her. How she got that fluttery, heart-pounding, flooding, floating, crowded, everything, everything, everything rush when her calloused hands were inspected with fascination. How violent her impulses were when she thought of her fellow guitarist being threatened.  
  
Tae had earned both her love and her ire, and there was no way Sayo was getting over either any time soon.

* * *

  
Three weeks after that, and Sayo was pacing wherever she stopped. The incessant pacing coupled with decreased appetite meant that she had started losing a little weight. It was getting hard to focus. She was getting prone to headaches, even migraines. It seemed like the world only had colour and taste and smell when Tae was around.  
  
She wanted to go back to normal. She wanted to be able to concentrate. She wanted to be able to feel things without relying on someone else again.  
  


* * *

  
One week after that, and she’d decided.  
  
She had to get rid of Hanazono Tae.  
  
Yukina had confronted her about it, but Sayo hadn’t told her what was bothering her. Lisa had tried to soften both of them up about it, to no avail. If Sayo wanted to stay in the band, and she did, she would have to get her shit together soon.  
  
And that meant… well.  
  
That meant murder.  
  
Sayo and her crush were walking the rest of the way to Sayo’s house, and the teal-haired girl could hardly control her blush. Tae took her hand and swung it, and she felt like she could burst.  
  
How dare she? How dare she do this to her? This wasn’t fair at all.  
  
She wanted to kiss her.  
  
She wanted to kill her.  
  
She vowed that she would do at least one of those.  
  
They got to the Hikawa house, and Sayo fumbled with the keys to get in. She’d made sure her parents weren’t home, and she’d made sure Hina was busy, so there was noone there to open up for her. Eventually she got it, and she led the brunette to her room.  
  
To her room… to her bedroom… Tae was in her bedroom.  
  
H.  
  
She hadn’t thought this through, had she? Seeing her darling take a seat on her bed and look around wide-eyed. Hearing her compliment her tidiness and decor choice.  
  
Even just sitting casually on Sayo’s bed, Tae stunned the girl. She was beautiful, and Sayo wanted almost nothing more than to press their lips together.  
  
Almost.  
  
Mentally, the tealette screamed.  
  
Rushing for her pillowcase, Sayo pulled out the kitchen knife she had hidden there before leaving for school earlier that day.  
  
“Sayo-san?”  
  
Sayo froze.  
  
Sayo unfroze.  
  
Sayo lunged for Tae.  
  
Throwing herself out of the way, Tae managed to dodge. Unfortunately, ‘out of the way’ meant ‘sideways onto the bed’, where Sayo quickly climbed atop her.  
  
“Wait a minute, why-”  
“Because! I _love_ you!” Sayo explained, stabbing the blade into her crush’s heart at the word ‘love’.  
  
Blood started seeping out, and when the knife was removed it started spurting out. Panicking, Sayo pushed it back in.  
  
Bringing her panic higher, an “Onee-chan, I’m home~!” sounded from the front door. Why was Hina home? She was supposed to be with her band!   
  
Sayo shoved her pillow into Tae’s mouth, which earned no protest from the actively dying girl.  
  
Scrambling for the bed, Sayo switched shirts in a rush, throwing the blood-stained one over the soon-to-be corpse. She couldn’t let Hina come in to greet her, so she exited, closing the door behind her.  
  
She was about to sprint to the bathroom when Hina caught her. She shoved her hands behind her back.  
  
“Hey Onee-chan!”  
“Why are you home so early?”  
“Aya-chan got sick, so we had to cancel. Why, didja miss me?”  
“I was just wondering.”  
  
Hina made a face.  
  
“Onee-chan, is that blood?”  
“What?”  
“The blood on your neck, where’d it come from?”  
“Period.” she said, anxiety clouding her thoughts.  
  
A burst of laughter from her younger sister rang in Sayo’s ears.  
  
“Haha, whose period? We don’t get those!”  
  
Oh right. Sometimes Sayo sometimes forgot for brief, blissful moments that she and her twin weren’t cis girls.  
  
“I. Uh. Cut myself, actually.”  
“Oh no! We’ve gotta get those treated! Come to the bathroom, we’ve got some medical supplies in there. How deep?”  
“I can handle it myself.”  
“But-”  
“I can handle it. Myself.”  
“Treat them at least?”  
“That’s what I’m doing. Let me go to the bathroom and clean everything, and don’t interrupt me.”  
“Okay… but you’re gonna tell me about it later, yeah?”  
“Fine.”  
  
Hina looked dejected. Sayo swung past her, keeping her front facing her at all times. Her twin turned and went to her own room, and Sayo swung open the door to the bathroom. She immediately washed her hands, cleaning the blood that had splashed onto her neck while she was at it.  
  
God she was a wreck.  
  
She opened the mirror cabinet and started wrapping her arm in a bandage for added believability. She’d have to actually cut herself later when she got back home if she wanted to keep up the lie, which she detested. She’d wanted to stay clear of that sort of thing.  
  
Thoughts of how to get rid of the body without Hina noticing raced in her head as she wrapped, and no good plan was coming together.  
  
That’s when she heard the scream. A shriek originating from, if Sayo had to guess, her bedroom.  
  
It definitely wasn’t a Tae scream, as she was likely already exsanguinated, so that meant that Hina had been snooping around. The murderer cursed her twin’s name as she scrambled out the door and to her room.  
  
Sure enough, Hina was standing in the doorway in shock.  
  
“O-Tae-chan!”  
  
Thinking quickly, Sayo tackled her sister to the ground and covered her mouth with a freshly-clean hand.  
  
“Mmmph! Mmm-mmph!”  
“Shut up! Shut up.”  
  
Hina looked hurt.  
  
“Okay. Okay. Remember how you said that you wouldn’t judge? No matter what it was?”  
  
Furious nodding from Hina.  
  
“And you remember how you wouldn’t tell a soul, no matter how bad it was?”  
  
Another bout of furious nodding.  
  
“And you love me, yes? You’d do anything for me?”  
  
More.  
  
“Okay. I’m going to take my hand off your mouth now, and you’re going to not scream.”  
  
Sayo did exactly that, and Hina started breathing heavily.  
  
“Why O-Tae-chan? I thought you liked her!”  
“I did like her. That’s why I did it. She was distracting me.”  
  
Hina seemed puzzled, but it clicked into place soon enough.  
  
“So what do we do now?”  
“We dump the body. You, Hina, are going to drive us to the countryside woods, and we’re going to dump her.”  
“But I don’t have my license yet?”  
“So?”  
  
The genius couldn't come up with a good answer to that one.  
  
Removing herself from Hina, Sayo went to Tae. She was dead, and her blood had started seeping into the bedsheets. Sayo pulled those off and, mindful to keep the knife in for the time being, wrapped her victim in them while a dazed Hina stood up in the doorway.  
  
Seeing her darling lifeless gave Sayo a swirling of many emotions, and she insisted to herself that chief among them was relief.  
  
Lifting Tae’s corpse from the mattress, Sayo called for her twin’s help. She got it, and they dragged the burden to the garage. The lift into the boot was a task, but they managed.  
  
Hina seemed nervous for maybe the first time ever on the drive out. Sayo tried to keep her steady on the road, which worked up until the point where Hina was caught above the speed limit and stopped by a police officer.  
  
The cop asked to see a license, which of course she lacked. They didn’t suppose that Sayo was parental surveillance, so…  
  
The car was searched.

**Author's Note:**

> This is twice in a row that I've killed her off now, but I swear Tae is one of my top faves! I even run an ebooks of her. Why is it so fun to write her dying? Maybe we'll never know.
> 
> Again, please see a counselor or therapist of some sort if you get a lot of violent thoughts. It's not normal to want so much to kill and die for your crush, and if your emotions get this intense, it's worth looking into.


End file.
